Intramedullary nails are often inserted into the medullary canals of long bones and fixed therein via locking screws inserted through locking holes of the nails to treat fractures. An aiming device including aiming holes may be attached to the intramedullary nail prior to insertion with aiming holes of the aiming device substantially aligned with the locking holes to guide a drill and/or the locking screws to the locking holes. Insertion of the intramedullary nail into the bone, however, often results in deformation of the intramedullary nail moving the locking holes out of alignment with the aiming holes. Currently, a surgeon or other user may utilize an X-ray image to determine an adjustment required to align the aiming holes of the aiming device with the locking holes of the intramedullary nail.